


【歪企鹅】Behave like an adult

by darcy813



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcy813/pseuds/darcy813
Summary: "卢卡什，我是成年人。""那么成年人应该不需要小熊软糖或者是一面壁橱的零食柜了吧。"
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Kudos: 5





	【歪企鹅】Behave like an adult

群聊——【队长队副今天和好了吗？】

Sanchooo7：每日一问

Sanchooo7：看群名

Brandt：……

Brandt：我觉得没有

Brandt: 今天他们俩还是分开上班的

Larsen: 厉害了

Larsen34：你咋知道？  
Brandt19：因为Marco是坐我车来的

Brandt19：【坏笑】【坏笑】

Weigl34：我他娘真信了你的邪……

Weigl34：我出差这一个多月

Weigl34：目睹了群名从【队长队副今天结婚了吗】到【队长队副结婚了？？】

Weigl34：然后到【队长队副吵架了吗】又到【队长队副今天和好了吗】

Sanchooo7：你错过太多了兄弟

Sanchooo7：队长为什么不坐我的车啊

Sanchooo7：【流泪】【流泪】【流泪】

Brandt19：你知道Marco为什么坐我的车来吗

Brandt19：他说因为队副不让他自己开车哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

Hummels15：感觉又被秀了一脸

Hummels15：有必要吗真的有必要吗

Hummels15：你们的老企鹅队副天天中午让我把午餐带给Marco

Hummels15：Marco明知道午饭是卢卡什送的还一脸甜蜜的接过去

Hummels15：这还能叫吵架啊？

Hummels15：这他娘的怕不是秀给老子看吧

Weigl34：确实是队长队副能做出来的事

Weigl34：👍👍👍

Akanji16：他们俩冷战能有几天了？

Guerreiro13：从上个星期就不太对劲……

Delaney06：那天我看见他们俩在办公室里，就进去问周末来要不要来我家barbecue

Delaney06: Marco说他可以，然后又特别冷嘲热讽的来了一句，我可做不了副队长的主

Delaney06：然后卢卡什抬起头看了Marco一眼，说你们去吧，我加班。

Delaney06：我就赶紧溜了溜了

Brandt19：这怎么看都是Marco在耍脾气

Brandt19：队副脾气那么好怎么会和他吵

Sanchooo7：已截图

Sanchooo7：发给队长

Sanchooo7：√

schmelzer29：我觉得还真不一定

schmelzer29：Marco要是单方面耍脾气，他们俩早就好了

schmelzer29：估计是卢卡什也没哄

Hazard23：所以他们为什么吵架？

Hazard23：没人好奇吗

Dahoud08：真的想不出来

Dahoud08：队副的脾气已经成了bug了

Dahoud08：他们不会有一方出轨了吧？？？

Sanchoo7：卧槽

Sanchoo7: 你脑子里装的是什么？

Sanchoo7：不可能我不相信！

Brandt19：真的这太扯了…..

Brandt19：他俩可是刚结婚啊

Hummels15：不能

Hummels15：虽然他俩吵架了

Hummels15：还是能看出来他们眼里的爱意

Delaney06: ……..

Delaney06: 这话你说出来好恶心啊

Delaney06: 【sick】【sick】

Dahoud08：那你们说因为啥

Dahoud08: you know you up

Sanchoo7: 做任务？？

Sanchoo7: 队里派他们其中一人做卧底所以要先表面吵架

Sanchoo7：然后才能实行计划

Delaney06: 嗯

Delaney06：这个虽然也挺离谱但是比出轨合理一万多倍吧

Brandt19：我们都需要队长队副亲自出面搞卧底了吗

Brandt19: 我们是不是要破产了

Brandt19：【惊恐】


End file.
